A cooling system of the aforedescribed type is shown in DE 38 37 335 C2. In this known cooling system the connecting casing is subdivided into two cooling chambers, each of which is connected on the intake side, via an inlet passage which can be opened and closed by means of a controlled valve, with a supply pipe for cooling air or a cooling air chamber, this being in turn connected to the station enclosure cooling unit assigned to cover the entire IS or RIS sector. Hereby, the cooling air is guided from the station enclosure cooling unit from the side into the cooling-air supply pipe or chamber arranged underneath the connecting casing.
The cooling air impact on the connecting casing, and implicitly on the molds, is basically determined by the conditions existing at the cooling unit for the station enclosure. Therefore, the cooling of the molds can not always be performed within the optimal range. Furthermore, due to the deflection of the cooling air when it enters the area of the cooling air supply pipe, or the cooling air chamber arranged immediately underneath the connecting casing, considerable turbulence occurs, which makes an even distribution of the available cooling air among the cooling passages of the molds even more difficult.